


Keep It Quiet

by Coffeolic



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Almost Caught, Blowjobs, Distracting, F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Gentle, Nervousness, Under the Table, absolute queen Arashi, flirty Arashi, slight Kuroshu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeolic/pseuds/Coffeolic
Summary: “I can stop if you would like,” she smiled and moved her hand out of his shirt and onto her leg. Mika looked conflicted and looked around the room  before he looked at Arashi to ask something but she responded before him. “Knights is busy searching for Ritsu-chan so they won’t bother us. Anyone who would come in here for clubs is a graduate and Anzu-chan is helping Mama. We are safe.”Mika blinked at her, “y-ya planned this.”“No it just happens that I came on a good day,” she winked flirtatiously.
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Keep It Quiet

Mika thread the needle through the piece of fabric he was working with and hummed as he stitched formed the stitch at a curve so the fabric would cup. Shu had ‘asked’ him to aid with the sewing of their Valkyrie costumes which was more of Shu dumping the clothes on a confused Mika and claiming he was going to lunch with Kuro then going to a movie with him as part of their hangouts. Mika didn’t have a problem with this as he was glad Shu and Kuro were getting closer again as he was getting tired of Shu complaining about Kuro every time something reminded him of his “Ryuu-kun”.

In the silence ,besides Mikas own humming and thoughts, the doors slid open and the bright and bubbly Miss Arashi Narukami walked in, “Mika-Chan!”

“Ngahh! Ye? Oh hi Naru-chan,” Mika chuckled and waved his hand as he stabbed it with the needle from the scare.

“Did you hurt yourself again, oh dear,” Arashi smiled and walked over, sitting herself on the edge of the table and crossing her legs. She gently took Mikas hand and held it up to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss to it, “you should be more careful, I can’t have my Mika-Chan getting hurt.”

“I’m fine Naru-Chan,” he smiled, “this doesn’t hurt as much as ye think.”

“Still,” she whined and looked around for the little first aid kit the sewing club _had_ to keep. She got up and looked through one of the cabinets with a hum.

“So what can I help ye with? Or did ye come to visit ‘cause Oshi-san isn’t here?” He chuckled, knowing well that Arashi hated being in the same room as Shu.

She scoffed, “don’t even mention him, he’s a pain in my butt. Always pushing you around, being bossy, complaining about everything down to the stitch on someone’s clothes,” she huffed as she found the first aid kit and walked back over to Mika, she knelt down on her knees and took Mikas hand and kissed it before she took out some Neosporin and applied a dot to the wound, “I don’t know why you stick around him Mika-Chan, he’s a pain.”

“He’s gotten better, he used ta be a lot worse,” Mika smiled.

“Good for him but my point still stands, Shu is like an abusive boyfriend to you. Yes I know he’s had it bad for a while and I am truly sorry for him but that’s no excuse to be a jerk,” she said matter-of-factly as she rubbed the Neosporin in with he finger before she took a small bandaid and cut one cuts down the middle of each side and used the cuts to wrap the bandaid around Mikas wound better. Once it was covered she gave the bandaid another kiss and put the medicine in the first aid kid.

“Yeah…it’s hard to deal with him but he really isn’t that bad. He acts that way for’a reason, and I’m sure it has somethin’ to do with Kiryuu-senpai. Or “Ryuu-kun” when Oshi-san gets really emotional,” he smiled and looked at the bandaid, “thank ye Naru-chan.”

Arashi smiled and pushed thoughts of Shu away and focused on her cute Mika, “oh no need to thank me, I can’t have my Mika-chan loosing a finger,” she smiled and knelt down to kiss his cheek softly and to wrap her arms around his neck, “what are you sewing?” She asked curiously.

“Oh, Oshi-san asked meh to sew our costumes while he’s going out with Kiryuu-senpai,” he responded as he picked his needle back up and went back to sewing.

“On a date or a hangout?” She asked as she stood behind Mika and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest to his head.

Mika was used to her affectionate moves but he couldn’t help the rosiness rising to his cheeks, “he said hangout but i wouldn’t put it past him ta cover up the fact that it’s a date.”

“Good for him, Kiryuu-Senpai can knock some sense into that pompous Bingus,” she huffed.

“Bingus? Is that that naked cat?” He asked as he looked up at her.

“Yup, with the big head and big ole eyes. That’s Bingus,” she chuckled.

“That’s mean Naru-chan,” he smiled and chuckled, “but he does look like’t…”

“Exactly!” Arashi laughed. The laugh bubbled out warmth and joy as she held Mika close, “I hope you don’t mind me staying in here Mika but I needed to be around someone who isn’t whining about someone in a unit.”

“And ye think I won’t?”

“Nope, you get focused and nothing can bug you.” She smiled and kissed his cheek softly, “and I like watching you work.”

He smiled at that and chuckled, “that’s sweet Naru-chan.” He smiled and turned to her to see her close she was. Her cheek was pressed to Mikas head and she looked at him when he turned and gave a bright smile. He noticed the gold sparkles that accompanied her eyes and eyeliner which made her amethyst eyes sparkle more then they normally did.“Yer makeup looks pretty today, I like the sparkle”

“Oh? You noticed,” she beamed, “thank you dear, Hiyori got me some sparkly makeup the other day and I couldn’t wait to use it.”

“Yeh should wear it more, it makes ye look really pretty.”

“Oh? Was I not pretty without it?” Arashi asked, mocking hurt.

“Ngahh! N-no! Ye are really pretty with and without. I meant ye look pretty with it, like gorgeous! Ye are a-always pretty but more! No tat still sounds bad…I mean ta say ye look like a queen with it!” He blushed and turned in his seat to face her.

Arashi smiled at that and her gaze softened, “I knew what you meant Mika-chan, thank you.” She chuckled and pressed her cheek to his. “You are so sweet to me, it’s a bonus to how often you complement me, I adore it,” she chuckled and kissed his cheek.

Mika blushed and let out a softer ‘ngah’ at that, “thanks Naru-Chan.”

“Of course my pretty man,” she beamed and nuzzled her cheek to his, “you don’t mind if I sit here right?” She asked as she turned his head to hers with two fingers.

“Of course not, I like having you here.”

“Good, I didn’t plan to leave,” she chuckled softly and moved her arms around from Mika and sat on the table with her legs cross politely. Which Mika was always amazed by considering Arashi had something between her legs.

“Oi..Naru-chan can I ask somethin’?”

“Always,” she smiled softly.

“How do you cross your legs if you have a…uh..penis…”he mumbled

Arashi blinked at that and chuckled softly, “oh I usually just tuck it so it looks like I don’t have one and I can sit comfortably and look more like the beautiful women I am. But I’ve crossed my legs so much that I’m used to it.”

“How do ya even tuck it? Just push it between yer uh…” he blushed as he tried to get the words out, “between yer…butt…”

Arashi laughed at that, “oh that’s cute, my little Mika-chan curious. Well I’d gladly tell you~” she cooed oh so happily as she walked her fingers up Mikas chest to his neck then his lips so she could boop his nose with her fingers. “Well I don’t just tuck it between my luscious booty I use bandages to wrap my dick up and push it between my legs along with my balls. Then he make sure it’s between my legs and up against my cheeks before he use a little bit of tape and tape it in place by running the tape along my hips and lower spine. But I only do that when I’m performing or doing something that involves me showing off body. So right now I’m not doing a single bit of tucking.” Arashi finished her explanation with a purely innocently smile.

Mika blushed and tapped his thighs, he felt dirty for imagining the whole thing with incredible detail. “Does it not hurt?” He asked as he looked up at her.

“Nope, not at all. Well not recently, it used to when I first started because I had no clue what I was doing. But I’m much better now,” she chuckled softly and uncrossed her legs before she slowly crossed them again, the opposite leg on top this time.

He nodded and found his gaze moving to Arashi’s beautiful legs which Arashi must have noticed because she let out a giggle and tilted her head.

“My my Mika-chan, gazing at me with those eyes? You act as if we aren’t friends and I am merely a beautiful stranger,” she chuckled softly and tilted his head up.

Mika blushed and let out a noise, “Ngahh! No I wasn’t starin’ I j-just happened to look down!” He said defensively.

Arashi hummed in doubt and stood up from the table and walked around Mika and rubbed his shoulders, “it’s okay Mika-chan~ You don’t have to be so shy it’s okay…I’m not upset if you admire me.” She smiled and tapped his shoulders teasingly.

“I-I’m not shy,” Mika blushed and watched Arashi’s fingers tap his shoulders.

“It’s okay that you are Mika-chan~” she hummed and turned his head to his, “I won’t ever judge you my sweet friend.”

He looked deep into Arashi’s beautiful eyes and searched for the words to hopefully get the attention off of himself. He decided on a response. “Do ya wanna help me sew?” He asked as Arashi played with his bangs. Arashi paused and looked at the fabric on the table that Mika stopped working on to focus on her then back at her dear friend.

“I doubt I’d be good enough at sewing for “Oshi-san”, but I’ll be here to keep you company,” she smiled softly at him and wrapped her arms around him and sat down in his lap, “I’ll be here.”

Mika blushed as Arashi got comfy on his lap and he chuckled nervously, “wow, ya sure ya wanna sit on my lap?”

“Mhm, you are comfy,” she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder and played with his tousled black hair that seemed green in the light.

Mika let out a noise and took the fabric and his needle and went back to sewing to the best he could with his best friend nuzzled up to him in his lap. He was forced to wrap an arm around Arashi so it would be easier.

A little giggled came out of Arashi’s mouth and she kissed his cheek. “How bold of you Mika-Chan, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer. At least take me on a date before,” She said flirtatiously.

“I didn’t mean ta be flirty, it’s just easier to sew this way!” He blushed and turned to her.

“Oh it’s okay! It’s cute,” she giggled and kissed his cheek softly as she watched him work.

Even with Arashi snuggled comfortably in Mikas arms and politely just playing with his hair and occasionally kissing his neck it was very nerve-racking for the Valkyrie member. He kept trying to focus on the very important sewing that he had to get finished but Arashi had other plans. She kept one hand around Mika to rest in the other shoulder she wasn’t resting her head in and moved her free hand to Mika’s tie where she tugged at it gently so it would loosen and she could move the collar of his shirt and touch the skin under the uniform. This caused Mika to shift under her and let out a noise as he clenched up.

“Relax…”Arashi whispered into his ear as she moved his tie more so it hung loosely out the way and she could unbutton part of Mika’s shirt and slip her hand in rub his collar bone. “You seem so boney right here, have you been eating good. I hope so, if I had known you hadn’t I would have brought some treats for you.” She chuckled and tapped his chest gently

Mikas breath hitched in his throat as he stopped sewing, “N-Naru-chan…what are you?”

“I can stop if you would like,” she smiled and moved her hand out of his shirt and onto her leg. Mika looked conflicted and looked around the room before he looked at Arashi to ask something but she responded before him. “Knights is busy searching for Ritsu-chan so they won’t bother us. Anyone who would come in here for clubs is a graduate and Anzu-chan is helping Mama. We are safe.”

Mika blinked at her, “y-ya planned this.”

“No it just happens that I came on a good day,” she winked flirtatiously.

His faced turned bright red and he looked at her, “n-ngAh! Naru-chan why! Yer riskin’ a lot just ta touch meh.”

She smiled at that and a glint in her eye was easy to see as she moved a hand up to Mika’s cheek and cupped it, “I plan to do more then touch if you would allow me my dear sweet Mika-chan.”

Mika short circuited at that and he gasped out loud as he stared at his friend, “N-naru-chan!” He blushed, “wait w-what are ya gonna do?”

She paused and thought, “well it’s a surprise only if you allow, but don’t worry, I won’t do anything reckless. I can’t bare to hurt my sweet Mika-chan.”

Mikas face was redder then the Valkyrie costumes he _should_ be sewing, “w-what if someone _does_ come in?”

“Then I’ll have to hide,” she winked and cupped Mika’s cheek, “only if you allow…”

He contemplated how to answer this incredibly sexually implied question and looked off to think. On one hand he trusted Arashi and every bone(r) in his body was begging him to jump headfirst into her arms and let her have his way with her. On the other his mind was telling him that he had to finish the costume or Shu would be mad at him. He pushed his lips together and looked at the floor and the cloth that hung over the table and reached the floor. If he agreed like he desperately wanted to then he’d get to be (hopefully) the first man to ever do something dirty with the Arashi Narukami but if he denied that he’d be saved from the wrath of Shu Itsuki. “Is there anyway I could sew and do somethin’ with ya…?”

Arashi smiled and nodded before she caressed his cheek, “is that a yes or no my dear Mika-chan?”

He took a deep breath and looked up at her, “yes!”

Arashi’s smile only seemed to grow into a bright warm smile before she turned him to face her and leaned him close so they were centimeters away, “may I?”

He blushed but nodded slowly and closed his eyes tight and puckered up like a fish. Arashi giggled at that and pulled Mika in close and kissed him softly, just barely letting her soft plump lips press against Mika’s. Her hands eagerly cupping Mika’s head in place as she kissed him, it was like she had been waiting for this. Which she had. Mika stopped sewing and gently placed his materials down onto the table and gripped his fists as he had no clue what to do with them. Does he put them on her hips? Her thighs? Maybe her back or waist? He didn’t know and Arashi must have realized because she reached behind herself to Mika’s hands and moved them to her waist. With his hands on her waist he held her a bit tighter to pull her closer to him. She moved her hands onto his cheeks as she deepened the kiss so she had to tilt her head into the sweet kiss.

“N-naru-chan,” he whispered against her lips.

Arashi paused and pulled away to look at Mika, “hm…”

“What..do you plan to do so I can sew?” He asked as he moved a hand to her tie and he tugged it shyly.

Arashi raised a brow with a flirty smile and pulled off her tie with a quick motion and draped it over Mikas hair before she stood up, “can you stay quiet?”

He blinked and raised a brow at that, “I can…try. Why-oH!” He blushed and his whole face went red as Arashi got to her knees and slipped under the table between Mika’s legs. “N-Naru-chan! Ya aren’t actually gonna?” 

“Do you want me not to?” She asked as she tapped his thighs with her nails.

He blushed and moved the cloth out of the way to look at Arashi, she was on her knees with her hands on his thighs rubbing circles into them slowly as she teased unzipping and unbuttoning his pants with her teeth. Mika blushed at this and covered his face, “oh my god,” his whole mind went blank and the gears in his head stopped spinning before he felt his belt come undone slowly and a hum from the girl between his legs.

“I can stop Mika-chan, you just need to tell me,” she said soothingly.

Mika nodded and took a deep breath, “y-ya can continue.”

A happy hum left Arashi’s mouth and she pushed aside the belt and rested her hands on the outside of Mika’s thighs and used her teeth to unbutton his pants and take the zip between her pearly whites and pulling it down. She seem a bit to good at this for Mika to be the first one.

“N-Naru-chan, this isn’t yer first time is it?” He asked as he let out a shaky breath.

She paused and tapped Mika’s boxers which drew a little noise from Mika, “Ritsu-chan described to me some of his fun,” she smiled softly and rubbed Mikas bulge through his plaid gray boxers. “So this is my first time doing anything like this. Lucky you my darling Mika-chan.”

Mika blushed and rested his hands on the table, “o-oh, so I’m like yer guinea pig?”

“Mhm, you are,” she smiled and rubbed his bulge with her gentle fingers before she pressed a kiss to the fabric. The noise from above her was beautiful as Mika pushed his legs together unconsciously which Arashi held apart by putting her hands on his inner thighs and pushing the, apart and moving closer to him. “Remember to sew, pretend I’m not here, you are alone in this room sewing your costumes.” She whispered as she took a deep breath and moved Mikas boxers down and smiled at the length in front of her. If she were Leo she’d say _nice cock_ but she is not. “You have a beautiful length Mika-chan~” she smiled softly and wrapped her soft hands around the length and stroking it up and down.

Mika took a deep breath and tried to take deep breaths and focus on the assignment he had to do but the beautiful lady between his legs that was now stroking him so vulgarly. He gripped the needle and shakily entered in in and out of the fabric slowly as Arashi touched him so gently. “T-thank ya, yer ta kind,” he blushed as took a deep breath.

Arashi giggled and kissed the tip slowly to hear another noise out of her friend. It was a music she never knew she’d enjoy.

With each flick of her wrist and the movement of her hand slowly began to harden Mikas dick, much to Arashi’s pride. It was beautiful to her, the way without Mika even seeing her face she could somehow get both heads to flush red. Once the head of Mikas dick was flushed red against his stomach Arashi gave the shaft of his dick a sweet lick to hear what her sweet Mika would do. Much to her enjoyment, Mika let out a little whimper and gripped the table.

“Breath…i’ll make you feel so good Mika-chan.”

“I-I know, it just makes me n-nervous. What if someone walks’n?”

“Then you will just have to be quiet,” she smiled and licked Mikas tip slowly to hear a gasp come from the black haired idol.

“I-I dunno if I can,” he whimpered.

“You can,” she whispered softly, “because I know my dear Mika-chan always wants to please those he loves.” With these words she took his tip into her mouth and closed her eyes. Ritsu had told her to hum while she sucked so it would not only feel good for the receiver but soothe any pain she might feel when she takes more into her mouth. With this in mind she hummed softly as she took more of Mika into her mouth.

Mika gasped and stabbed his finger with the needle at the sudden warmth enveloping his dick, “Ngahh! N-naru-chan!” He blushed and gripped the fabric.

“Shhh…” Arashi whispered softly as she bobbed her head some on what she had taken into her mouth and hummed softly.

Mika blushed and took a deep breath before he went back to sewing the costume and hoped he’d be able to focus while Arashi distracted him with her mouth. With each thread he put through the fabric Arashi took more of him into her mouth and his whimpers and moans only grew. He couldn’t help it. Arashi was good. _Really_ good. If it wasn’t for the knowledge that they were still in school and someone could still walk in then Mika would have moaned loud.

Arashi took as much as she could without needing to breath and pulled off for a minute to take a breath. While she caught her breath she stroked Mika up and down to let him still have beautiful pleasure. The second he put Mika back into her mouth the door opened up and the man that Arashi despised walked in.

“Kagehira! I appear to have left something in here when I gave you the clothes. Have you seen my miniature sewing kit?” Shu asked as he walked in. Kuro stood at the door with Mademoiselle in his arms and a look of calmness on his face as he watched Shu.

“U-uh no, but it might be by the ugh..” he groaned as Arashi gave him another lick from under the table. She had yet to stop her blowjob much to the embarrassing enjoyment of Mika. “By the uh..in the back. I-I dunno though.”

Shu raised a brow, “what is wrong with you, you seem so out of it. Have you not finished the costumes! What have you been doing!” He asked as he picked up the costumes which were almost done but not quite.

Mika blushed and gripped the needle as he looked at the table, “I-I was just distracted Oshi-san, I’m almost done ya can give it back.” As he said this he could feel Arashi take more of him into her mouth and let out a low hum from underneath the table. Low enough for Mika to feel but not hear.

“Non! I will not hear it, you must finish this, I will stand here if I must and watch you work,” Shu said as he made a motion for Kuro to come over, “Kiryuu, go search the room for my sewing kit.”

“And Mademoiselle?”

Shu turned to hum and held out his hands for her to be handed over gently to him, which Kuro did obediently, even fluffing her dress out so Shu wouldn’t have to before he turned to the rest of the room and went to look. Shu smiled and then looked at Mika, “go on, sew.”

Mika nodded slowly and began to sew once more as the Knights member had her way with him right in front of two graduates. He had to keep biting his tongue as not to draw attention to what was happening. Of course it couldn’t be helped that a few little noises left his lips the moment Arashi decided now was the time to deep throat Mika.

“Kagehira, what is the matter, you are flushed?”

“N-nothin’ Oshi-san!” He blushed and gripped his hands tightly as he tried to sew faster.

“Non! Something is the matter you are so on edge, look at me,” he demanded as he crossed his arms.

Mika let out a noise and looked up at Shu with embarrassment obvious on his face, “I-I’m fine Oshi-san, just tired.”

“You look ill,” he huffed and looked him over, “you aren’t sick right.”

“N-noO!” He blushed as Arashi took him all in his mouth and let out a soft moan around him. He slammed his face in the table and groaned as he put his hands on Arashi’s head from under the table.

“Kagehira! What is wrong with you?” Shu gasped.

“M-my knee,” he lied and looked over at Shu nervously.

“Your…knee?”Shu narrowed his eyes and knelt down and grabbed the cloth to look under but Kuro walking over and tapping his shoulder brought his attention away from the table and to the taller and buffer man.

“I found your kit,” he smiled and held it in front of him much to Shu’s joy.

“Merci!” He beamed at that, “pocket it for me Kiryuu.” Kuro nodded and pocketed the kit before he looked at Mika.

“Are you okay kid?”

Mika nodded and gripped Arashi’s head with one hand as he laid his head on the other, “yup I’m f-fine. Just tired. Ya should go b-back to ya hang out.” He smiled nervously.

Shu raised a brow at that and was about to say something about Mikas eagerness before he saw Arashi’s tie that was draped on a Mika’s shoulder and he picked it up, “who’s tie does this belong too?”

Mika blinked at it and shifted when Arashi continued to suck him but only harder knowing that Shu still didn’t take the hint. He blushed and chuckled nervously, “nGh..uh I-It’s mine. I thought I l-lost mine so I grabbed an extra but I had one o-ON!” He blushed and gripped his thigh as he felt Arashi take him all into her warm mouth and moan around him. Because Mika _definitely_ didn’t want anyone to find the female idol between his legs he had to grip her hair with one hand which did quiet Arashi but made her let out a soft noise.

“Are you okay Kagehira?” Kuro asked as he tilted his head and shifted his weight onto his side as he leaned on the wall.

Mika nodded, “Yup! Yup yup…yup.” He chuckled softly and pet Arashi’s head so she wouldn’t get mad, not like she ever would.

Shu raised a brow, “hm…you are hiding something aren’t you?” He asked as he leaned in, “tell me Kagehira!”

He blushed and chuckled nervously, “I’m not hidin’ anythin.”

“You are! Tell me!”

Kuro crossed his arms and watched Mikas expression before he looked at the table and then Mika then back at the table. He must have pieced it together because he grabbed Shu’s wrist, “leave em’ alone Itsuki, he’s probably just stressed.”

Shu turned to Kuro and stared at him, “I know Kagehira this isn’t stressed.”

Kuro gave his wrist a squeeze and a look that made Shu blush for the slightest moment before he huffed. “Itsuki.” Kuro said sternly.

“Fine!” He exclaimed dramatically and walked to the door and swung it open, “make sure you finish the costume Kagehira!” Shu said before Kuro nudged him out the room and closed the door.

Mika let out a breath he had no clue he was holding while Arashi chuckled under the table.

“My my Mika-chan, you almost exposed us,” she giggled as she licked her friends tip, “I’m having fun, you?”

Mika blushed and laid his head on the table, “yer so cruel…”

“I am not~,” she cooed in a sing song voice before she kissed the shaft of Mikas dick. “Mika-chaaaan~.”

“N-ngh..yah Naru-chan?”

“Look at me~”

He sighed and moved the cloth out of the way and his face went bright red, immediately regretting the sight. Arashi had one hand between her own legs presumably pleasuring herself as she gently held Mika’s dick in her other hand and rubbed the base of his dick between her thumb and forefinger. He head was on his thigh looking up at Mika with list in her beautiful purple eyes.

“Miiiiiikaaaaa-chhhaaan~” she lulled as she licked his shaft slowly as she kept intense eye contact.

Mikas cheeks were bright red and he felt his body heating up, “o-oh god..”

She chuckled at that and licked his dick again before she took him back in her mouth, remaining eye contact as she bobbed her head up and down. She was very obviously enjoying every second of this from the way she gazed at Mika with a want and the way she moaned around him as she sucked his dick.

“N-Naru-chan, that feels g-good,” Mika moaned as he rested his hand on Arashi’s head while the other covered his eyes.

She smiled at that and moaned more around him as she flicked Mikas tip with her tongue and flicked her own tip with her thumb.

He gasped at that and pushed Arashi further down onto his dick which was the _best_ decision he could have done because Arashi moaned at that and stroked herself faster at the feeling of Mika being dominant even by accident. She closed her eyes and bobbed her head faster as she hallowed her cheeks and moaned each time Mika pushed her head down on him or she managed to touch the perfect spot on her own dick.

Mika threw his head back in pure bliss as he started to chase his orgasm, “N-Naru!”

Arashi moved the hand that was on Mika’s dick to Mika’s stomach and she grabbed onto Mikas waist as she bobbed her head.

Mika looked at her beautiful self and leaned over some so she was closer to him and it was much easier to receive pleasure. “I’m close…i-I’m close!” He moaned as he pet her head.

She looked up at him through her long lashes and pulled off for a moment to catch her breath before she deep throated him in a simple motion and moaned around him as she pushed her dick to face the floor as she herself came onto the floor. Normally when she touched herself she’d cum into a napkin or do it in the shower, but as there was non of that around the floor was the best option.

Mika gasped at that and bit his lip as he was so deep into the pleasure of Arashi moaning around him he almost let himself cum right then and there but couldn’t taint Arashi like that, he wasn’t worth it. He quickly pulled out and with a loud “NgaHH” he came onto the beautiful Queens face.

She gasped and looked up at him as the cum dripped down her cheeks and lips, “Mika~” she cooed.

He looked down at her and blushed as he saw her, “N-Naru-chan! Oh I’m so sorry oh god!” He blushed and covered his face, “nGah! I ruined yer perfect face.” He panicked and got down to Arashi’s level and tried to clean it with his sleeve but Arashi took his hands and smiled softly.

“Mika-chan, I’ve got it.”

“B-but!”

She smiled and took her finger to her cheek so the cum fell onto it and she gave it a lick before she smiled, “it tastes like…a berry tart.” She smiled and continued to lick off the cum.

“O oh..”he blushed and watched Arashi with rosy cheeks. He put his hands In his lap for a moment before he quickly fixed his pants and belt, “s-so uh…how come ya didn’t stop when Oshi-san and Kiryuu-senpai came in?”

“Should I have? I honestly just didn’t want to stop,” she smiled as she tucked some hair from her face and leaned in, “though you seemed to enjoy it~”

He chuckled and rubbed his neck, “I mean i-it felt nice…like really nice.” He smiled softly and looked at her.

Arashi smiled and cupped his cheeks, “I’m glad, I would kiss you but I don’t think you want to taste yourself on me.”

“Yeah, I don think I’d like the taste of myself,” he smiled and leaned in some just to be closer to her.

“Then I’ll come back after I freshen up and I’ll give you a nice, sweet, kiss. Does that sound nice Mika-chan?”

“M-Mhm, yeah!” He beamed and to solve for the lack of kissing he took Arashi’s hand and kissed it softly.

“And that’s basically what happened,” Arashi said as she ended her little conversation with her unit.

Ritsu, Tsukasa, Izumi and Leo stared at her for a good minute or so before Leo opened his stupid dumb mouth.

“You really gave Mika Kagehira the Gluck Clucker Cock Sucker 3000,” he said with a stupid laugh which resulted in Izumi slapping a hand over his mouth.

“Go Mika~ and you used my advice, see I’m not useless,” Ritsu said drowsily as he played with his hair.

Arashi crossed her legs and smiled, “if was nice, buy it happened so long ago. I haven’t gained enough courage or time to do it again.”

“Well you shouldn’t focus on it, what if someone found out-stop biting!” Tsukasa warned as he hit Izumi and Leo with a magazine.

Arashi shook her head at that, “no one will find out, I know how to keep secrets,” she chuckled and twirled her hair on her finger as she adjusted her collar to hide the bite mark that belonged to her Mika from earlier today.

Ritsu raised a brow at her and smiled softly, “so many secrets hm?”

“Mhm, so many,” she winked softly.


End file.
